


Chen and Xiumin

by TheIncognitoHoneyBadger



Series: On This Ship [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Chen misses Xiumin, Chen ships Chenmin, Getting caught with your hand in your pants, M/M, Xiumin's cat eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger/pseuds/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger
Summary: It’s not enough for him to see Xiumin’s reflection in the practice room mirrors, Chen always watches the videos of their performances and music videos, always looks up his photoshoots online. Xiumin’s expressions in those are always crazy sexy and show his dominant side. Chen loves xiumin being soft and squishy, but sometimes he wonders what it would be like to have Xiumin staring at him like that. What he doesn’t expect though is to be caught with his pants down and Xiumin on his computer screen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this power couple. Especially at the award shows, they look like an elite power couple. But then just as easily they act so sweet and goofy with each other. If I could pick any EXO ship to be really real, it would be this one.

‘Thank God for fanservice.’ Jongdae had this thought at least once a day and today he was especially thankful. Minseok and Jongdae were super close and comfortable with each other, which made it even easier to claim fanservice. Because it was ‘fanservice’, the fans had made several recordings of them interacting with each other. Days like today made those videos super important to him. Minseok was gone for a few days doing some solo schedule items and Jongdae missed him desperately. He was laying in bed watching a video on YouTube when his phone rang. “Hello.” “Chennie, I’m so bored! This shoot is taking so long and the director is being a big pain.” “I’m sorry to hear that Hyung, want me to come beat him up for you?” “Hold on.” Minseok hung up and then Jongdae’s phone beeped. “Oh, this is so much better. Hey, why haven’t you washed your face yet?” Minseok was staring at him from his screen and his heart was doing little flip-flops. “Aw Hyung, I’m too tired. Suho-Hyung has had us cleaning the dorm all day since you aren’t here.” “You guys have better not trashed that place, I have only been gone a few days.” “A few days? Are you kidding it feels like you have been gone for months already.” “Are you saying you miss me Chennie?” Jongdae could feel his face flushing. “Of course I miss you Hyung,” Jongdae knew it didn’t exactly sound right but thankfully Minseok was moving forward in the conversation. “Oh man, so get this, one of the stylists today tried to slip me her number and got caught by Assistant Manager. You should have seen him blow up!” Minseok was trying to tell him the details and act out the facial expressions but ended up in a fit of giggles. ‘If he were here with me he would be holding onto me as we both laugh together about the situation.’ 

They continued to talk about what had been happening the past couple of days and about an hour later Jongdae watched as Minseok fell asleep with his phone propped up on the headboard. Watching him sleep made a rush of feelings overtake Jongdae. “Aww Hyung,” Jongdae started talking to the sleeping figure, “I wish you wouldn’t work so hard and get so exhausted. If I was there with you at least I would know if you are taking care of yourself.” Jongdae sighed heavily and adjusted so that he was laying on his stomach with his phone against his wall, mirroring how Minseok was laying. “Gaa and why do you have to tell me about someone hitting on you? I wish I could tell you just how jealous it makes me. Ah, Minseok-ah, I love you so much, do you know that? I wish I could tell you when you aren’t sleeping for once.” Jongdae snuggled into the pillow under his chin, which happened to be one of Minseok’s he swiped earlier in the day. Closing his eyes he listened to the gentle breathing coming from his phone and let it lull him to sleep as well.  
\---  
“BYUN BAEK-HYUN, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Jongdae woke up to yelling consuming the whole dorm and probably the whole building if he was honest. Minseok had gotten back yesterday and it seemed like he was finally able to get a good night’s rest. However, hearing Minseok yell at Baekhyun cut that fulfilling sleep short. Getting up, he followed the noise out to the living room where Minseok had finally caught Baekhyun and was sitting on top of him hitting him with what looked like a shower bag. “Morning Hyungs,” he chirped happily, walking in and sitting on the couch. Yixing looked up from his phone, said his greetings, then looked at the pair on the floor, rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. “How many times, Byun BaekHyun, do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of my products!” Seeing him on the couch, Baekhyun tried to get out of trouble and pointed at him, “But Hyung, Jongdae used it too!” Minseok turned to look at him, “Morning Chennie!” Then he turned back to Baekhyun, “He might use them, but he always asks and replaces them!” He then started to tickle Baekhyun, knowing that it was more torture than hitting him could ever be. “Okay,” Baekhyun laughed out while gasping for air, “I’ll go buy you a whole new set right now!” Minseok rolled him over and spanked him, “I’m going with you and you will buy what I pick! Now go get dressed.” Baekhyun ran off toward his room and Minseok flopped down on the couch, throwing his head on Jongdae’s lap and chuckled to himself. “Hey Chennie, wanna go? I will make Baekhyun buy you a couple of things too.” 

“So, I take it things went well?” Jongdae asked Minseok as they looked around on the shelves of face products. “Yeah,” Minseok answered picking up a bottle and placing it in his basket. “Why doesn’t that sound very convincing Hyung?” Jongdae countered. “It just feels weird,” Minseok turned around and looked at him fully, “I have gotten so used to having one of you with me all the time. I don’t like being alone for that long, I have a hard time sleeping the longer I am alone.” Jongdae knew that this was one of those rare moments when Minseok opened up about what bothers him, so he listened quietly, giving Minseok his full attention. Turning back to the shelf Minseok continued, “It probably sounds ridiculous huh?” Jongdae reached out and placed his hand on Minseok’s shoulder, “not in the slightest.” Minseok turned around and looked him directly in the eyes and Jongdae had to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat. “How do you sleep,” Minseok seemed to be searching his eyes for something, “when you are alone?” Jongdae felt himself being pulled in by those gorgeous cat eyes. “Minseok Hyung, did you find everything you were looking for?” Baekhyun came bounding around the corner of the isle and Jongdae couldn’t help but silently curse at Baekhyun and his timing. “Yeah,” Minseok answered holding up his shopping basket, “just grabbed the last one.” Minseok had a bright smile back on his face and it pulled at Jongdae’s heart. “Well, let’s get going huh? I’m starving,” Baekhyun reached out and took the basket from Minseok and walked off toward the front.  
\--  
“Great work today everyone,” the choreographer spoke out to the group of sweaty and panting men, “Xiumin, do you have a second?” Jongdae looked up as he watched Minseok and the choreographer walk to the table in the back of the room. They started looking at something on the laptop and Jongdae’s jaw clenched tight when the choreographer threw his hand around Minseok’s shoulder and the pair laughed about something. Minseok glanced up at that moment and looked at him from under his bangs. Even though it was from the reflection in the giant mirror that their eyes connected, a pulse of arousal washed over Jongdae and he looked away. 

Minseok couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. Jongdae had been watching him through the mirrors all practice and Minseok was enjoying playing with him. He went back to talking to their choreographer about the upcoming concert and his solo dance part. Mentally noting when the others filed out of the room to go grab food and head home. Taking the flash drive from the choreographer, he went to retrieve his bag but it was already gone. Smiling to himself and whistling the tune to Artificial Lover, Minseok headed out to the lobby to meet up with the others. 

“Hey Hyung,” Baekhyun whined as Minseok approached the group, “what took so long, I’m starving.” Minseok winked at Jongdae when their eyes met, “just getting the recording for my mini solo dance.” “Oh, that’s for Drop That right?” Joonmyun asked as the group turned to head out to the cars. “Yeah,” Minseok walked up behind Jongdae and rested his hand on Jongdae’s hip, “it’s gonna be a hot one.” He slid his hand across the small of Jongdae’s back and then trailed his fingers up to his shoulder. Jongdae turned his head a little and looked at him, Minseok raised an eyebrow in a playful way and licked his lips. He enjoyed the hungry look that filled Jongdae’s eyes for a moment longer before running his hand down Jongdae’s arm and grabbing his bag. “Thanks for grabbing my stuff,” Minseok tangled their fingers together briefly before pulling the handle free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping for a concert

“Dae,” Kyungsoo whispered leaning in close, “you’re staring again.” Jongdae quickly turned around to face the smaller man behind him. “Soo,” he began to whine, “I can’t help it. Why does he have to be so fucking hot?” “Because he is an Idol,” Kyungsoo teased, “I mean part of his job is to be hot.” Jongdae rolled his eyes and stomped a foot before walking with Kyungsoo toward the back of the stage. They were working on the third rehearsal run of the day and it was Minseok’s turn for a spotlight dance solo. The stage producer was trying to work out the best location on the network of stages they had set up for this particular concert. Minseok wasn’t doing anything flashy or over the top, he wasn’t even doing his routine with half of his power but the clothes he decided to wear today were Jongdae’s favorite. His dark wash skinny jeans, oversized cut-sleeve black t-shirt, and a bright pink beanie. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jongdae said turning back away from the stage and looking at Kyungsoo. “How do you do it,” he questioned Kyungsoo, grabbing his shoulders and gently shaking him. “Easy,” Kyungsoo said looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation. He leaned into Jongdae’s ear once again, “I have endless patience. Plus when you’re in a three-way, these sexy stages are easier to handle, especially after getting some action.” “UGH,” Jongdae groaned before leaning forward and resting his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“I take it you still haven’t told him how you feel,” Kyungsoo teased while gently patting Jongdae’s back. “How can I do that,” Jongdae whined. “I don’t know what to tell you there Dae,” Kyungsoo smirked as his eyes met with Jongin’s across the stage, “I didn’t confess to anyone, it was the other way around. Want me to grab Jongin to help, or maybe Chanyeol?” Jongdae stood up straight and smacked his arm, “you better not have said anything to either of them during your post-sex conversations about this.” “Of course not Dae,” Kyungsoo said rolling his eyes dramatically, “I’m not some gossipy teenage girl. I know how to keep a secret.” “A little too well I think,” Jongdae cut in. “Are you complaining,” Kyungsoo said lowering his gaze and giving Jongdae a dark look, “are you saying I shouldn’t keep secrets well?” “I would never say such a thing,” Jongdae replied, stepping back and shaking his head. “Jongdae,” Joonmyun interrupted, “you need to get into position. I think they figured out Minseok’s placement. You too Kyungsoo, I want to get this run through over quickly.” “Ok Hyung,” the two younger answered in unison and walked to their respective places.  
\--

“Alright guys, let’s get out there and make this first concert great,” Joonmyun said standing in a circle with the other members, the excitement in the air was electrifying. They began to walk to their opening positions when Jongdae felt a hand gently run across his ass before a finger hooked into his back pocket. “Chennie,” Minseok purred into his ear, “don’t enjoy dancing with Chanyeol too much, ok?” Then the warm air was gone along with all the breath in Jongdae’s body. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun said walking over and grabbing his hand, “C’mon, we gotta get in place.” 

Jongdae couldn’t tell you how the concert went to be honest, his whole body was on auto-pilot until they got to one of his favorite concert songs, Drop That. During the performance Chanyeol called out to Minseok and Jongdae’s eyes immediately went to the screen where Minseok was put in the spotlight. As he watched Minseok set down his microphone and turned toward the crowd. Then a pulse of arousal hit when Minseok unzipped the lite jacket he had on and began dancing. Sweat was covering his golden flesh in a glistening sheen and accented every detail of muscle on Minseok’s gorgeous body. Everything seemed to slow down from that point on and Jongdae seriously couldn’t tell you how the last numbers of the concert went. His mind was glued to the shirtless Minseok running around the stages. As they finished their goodbye to the fans and left the stage Kyungsoo walked up beside him. “I can’t wait to see all the fan cams posted online over the next couple of days,” then Jongin wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo and pulled him away from Jongdae. The thought filled Jongdae’s head over the next couple of days and following performances, 'thank god for the fans.'  
\--

Minseok was going crazy, he had been trying everything he could during the past month to break Jongdae’s control but it seemed like nothing he did was going to work. He thought his solo on stage would do the trick and bring a reaction from Jongdae. Unfortunately, it seemed like Jongdae was only getting more distant. Minseok tried to spend more time together in the dorm with him, but it became apparent very quickly that Jongdae was keeping him at arm’s length. “Ugh Baek,” he whined, “why isn’t anything working?” “I don’t know, honestly these are things I did to get Sehun’s attention and it played out splendidly after the second concert,” Baekhyun was flipping through selcas on his phone. “What else can I try? I seriously don’t know what to do,” Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and shook him. “Well,” Baekhyun replied exasperated, “have you even stopped to think of what kind of reaction you want from him?” “Have you been listening to me at all,” Minseok nearly yelled. “Of course,” Baekhyun raised his hands defensively, “I mean very specifically. Are you hoping he will snap and pin you to the bed and have his way with you? Or do you want him to come beg you to fuck him into the mattress?” 

“OH,” it seemed like a light bulb suddenly turned on and Minseok’s eyes became huge. “Do you even know which one you want?” Baekhyun cocked his head slightly to the side. “Well,” Minseok relaxed back into the pillows of his bed, “I’m fine with both actually. I don’t have to pick one do I?” “Maybe you should at first,” Baekhyun laid on his stomach, “after you have opened up about liking each other, the roles will come out. You might be flexible in your position as a top or bottom. But Jongdae may be a hard top. You also have to decide if you are ok with having a defined role.” “What about you,” Minseok questioned, “do you still do both with Sehun? Or did you two decide on set roles?” “Oh,” Baekhyun laughed, “we are totally fluid. But you know what,” Baekhyun sat up suddenly, “ I have been wondering why it is taking you and Jongdae so long to get together. I mean, let’s get real, we all have pretty much designated couples. I mean, does Jongdae even know that every one of us is dating another?” Minseok nodded his head as Baekhyun spoke, “well, he is close to Kyungsoo, so I’m pretty sure he knows that those three are together. I honestly don’t know if he knows about anyone else though. We all hide things pretty well, unless one of us says something or does something in front of him, I don’t know if he would know.” “Well,” Baekhyun said wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “Hyung, it looks like you are just going to have to be direct with him. Good luck!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations that Jongdae has a hard time wrapping his head around come out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently and hopefully not giving up on me. Things at home have been absolutely crazy! That being said I am already halfway done with the next chapter so it will be up soon.

“Soo-yah,” Jongdae whined loudly before pressing his face into one of Kyungsoo’s pillows and kicking his feet like a toddler. “Ok, seriously Jongdae,” Kyungsoo grabbed a plushy and began hitting Jongdae roughly with it. When Jongdae didn’t fight back Kyungsoo positioned his feet against Jongdae’s hip and began pushing. Finally getting Jongdae on his side, he wrenched the pillow away from his face. “Why not just go talk to Minseok Hyung,” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his exasperation. “And say what exactly,” Jongdae sat up fully, “Minseok Hyung, I want you to fuck me into next week.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the look on Jongdae’s face. “Well I wouldn’t exactly put it like that,” Kyungsoo got out between chuckles. “Hold on,” Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and began typing quickly. “What are you doing,” Jongdae began to panic a little. Did Kyungsoo just text Minseok?

A small knock came from the door and then opened revealing a smiling Chanyeol. “Soo-yah,” Jongdae turned back around to Kyungsoo, “what is he doing here?” “Oh, suck it up,” Kyungsoo patted the bed next to him and Chanyeol flopped on the bed, laying his head in Kyungsoo’s lap to get his head pet. Jongdae watched, with growing envy, as Chanyeol melted into Kyungsoo’s lap. “Puppy,” Kyungsoo finally broke the silence that had settled, “you have to keep this conversation between us. Do you understand?” Jongdae was a bit surprised by the commanding tone that Kyungsoo was addressing Chanyeol with and was even more surprised when the older bowed his head and answered with a, “yes master.” ‘Ok,’ Jongdae thought to himself, ‘I am gonna have to talk to Kyungsoo about THAT later for sure.’ 

“Good,” Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s head and Chanyeol took it as a que to sit up. “Now, Chanyeol was the one to confess to me about his feelings,” Kyungsoo spoke comfortably, “so why don’t you tell Jongdae about how you were able to do that.” Chanyeol had been sitting quietly watching Kyungsoo speak and seemed to be waiting to make sure that there wasn’t anymore before he nodded and turned to Jongdae. “Right, so I had a thing for Soo from pretty much the beginning, and I’m sure Jongin will agree with me on this, it was probably the most nerve-wracking thing I ever did. Confessing to him. I had to think about a lot of things besides the obvious lust. I decided to make a list of reason why I like him, what I wanted to get from him and what I wanted to give to him.” Chanyeol blushed a little and looked over at Kyungsoo who gave him an encouraging nod. He continued, “did I just want to have a physical relationship? Or did I want a real relationship? That was the ultimate deciding factor for me. I knew I wanted everything and I wanted to give everything. After I knew exactly what I wanted, there was no reason to hide. I mean, if he had rejected me, it would have hurt, but that would have been temporary. I would have felt a million times worse if I never even tried and someone else stole him away completely.” “Perfect,” Kyungsoo said smiling at Chanyeol and patting his lap, which instantly had Chanyeol’s head again.   
\--

Jongdae spent the next couple of days in a self-induced solitary confinement going over everything repeatedly. Kyungsoo made sure that he ate and drank throughout the day, but no words actually passed his lips. Whenever asked, Kyungsoo just told everyone that Jongdae wasn’t feeling well and that he had everything under control and not to worry. It probably would have solved a lot of issues if Jongdae knew just how worried Minseok was about him, but Kyungsoo had decided to keep silent about that little fact. Seriously, he didn’t understand why two of his best friends were being so clueless in regard to each other. Jongdae was taking all of this very seriously. The first day of his confinement he focused on evaluating what exactly he wanted. The second day was spent planning ways to get his feelings across to Minseok. Thankfully, Kyungsoo had kept everyone away and so he was able to thoroughly sort out his thoughts. However, on the third day when he finally emerged from his room he saw Minseok pulling a suitcase out of the door. He was frozen in place as he watched, when his eyes connected with Minseok’s he had to look away, not expecting to get an angry glare, and definitely not expecting it to turn him on. 

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, “Hyung is leaving to go shoot an MV with some female idol, can’t remember which one though,” Chanyeol spoke low, keeping the words between them, “he doesn’t know when he will be back.” The door shut behind Minseok and Jongdae turned to Chanyeol, “why didn’t anyone tell me he was leaving?” “Well, you weren’t exactly talking to anyone,” Chanyeol shrugged in response before heading into the kitchen. ‘What kind of shitty timing is this?’ Jongdae couldn’t believe his luck, he finally got his head in the right place and gathered all of his courage and Minseok leaves on a job. Jongdae stomped into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair at the table. “Hey Jongdae,” Joonmyun patted his shoulder, “glad to see you feeling better.” “Ugh,” Jongdae dropped his head to the table and bounced his forehead on the wood surface. “Or not feeling better,” their leader sat down next to Jongdae, “wanna talk about what is really wrong?” “No thanks Hyung,” Jongdae mumbled, his face pressing the table.

“SEHUN!!!!” yelling filled the space as a thunder of footsteps ran down the hallway. “GUYS,” Joonmyun yelled, getting up from his seat and following the noise. Jongdae couldn’t help the curiosity that filled him at what sounded like a good distraction from his own misery. Sluggishly getting up from his spot, Jongdae followed Joonmyun and trudged to the living room, which was the source of the yelling. “Give me the password now,” Baekhyun was standing in front of Sehun, waving his phone in Sehun’s face. “Why don’t you go ask Heechul for the password,” Sehun yelled back at Baekhyun, his face red with anger. “Are you serious right now? Why the hell would I go ask Heechul when you were the one that changed my password,” Baekhyun was fuming. “Alright guys,” Joonmyun walked in between the two, arms spread for more space. “Sehun, did you change Baekhyun’s password?” “Maybe,” the youngest mumbled under his breath, turning to look out the window. “And why did you change the password,” Joonmyun asked calmly. “It was pissing me off,” Sehun looked past Joonmyun to Baekhyun, “you’re always on it chatting with Heechul Hyung.” Then he buried his face in his hands.

Jongdae didn’t get what exactly was going on but he was very surprised to see Baekhyun instantly soften, walk over to Sehun and stand between Sehun’s legs and hug him. Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him closer. “You could have just told me,” Baekhyun spoke softly, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Baekhyun pushed Sehun back and sat down on his lap, “we are just planning for our upcoming broadcast. But we finished last night, so I’m all yours today.” If Jongdae was confused before, he was down-right floored now as he watched Sehun stand up holding Baekhyun and carry him back to the rooms. “Umm, what the hell just happened,” Jongdae questioned Joonmyun. “Lover’s spat,” Jongin interjected walking past him to the couch. “What,” Jongdae’s brain seemed to empty, “Sehun and… Sehun and Baekhyun… uh…” “Sehun and Baekhyun have been a couple for almost two years now Hyung,” Jongin rolled his eyes before turning on the TV. Jongdae turned to Joonmyun, who in return just shrugged, “what?” Jongdae couldn’t think of anything except that he really didn’t know anything that was going on and blankly walked to the couch to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about whatever, I like hearing from you. And Thank you for supporting me.


	4. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL

I'm so sorry for the long absence everyone... life just decided to have the apocolypse hit me. I am however back up an working on my happy, aka my stories. I will be posting new chapters within the week to each story on my board. Thank you for being amazing and understanding.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae finds he really doesn't know what goes on in his own home.

The last 3 weeks had nearly driven Minseok crazy, he was so mad when he saw Jongdae finally show his face just as he was leaving. He wanted to march up to him and shake him and yell at him, instead he left without a word. He hadn’t called Jongdae at all during his time away and he ignored everyone except Baekhyun and Joonmyun. Usually, people say it gets easier as time goes by, but it was the complete opposite for him. The first week had been easy due to being angry, but after that the loneliness settled in as well as a deep understanding of just how much a part of everyday life Jongdae was, and how he didn’t want to live without him. As Minseok sat on his bed in his empty hotel room, he couldn’t help the deep feeling of loneliness that settled into his chest as he scrolled through his photos. Almost every picture and video in his phone was of him and Jongdae, eating, playing, sleeping. It really was like he and Jongdae were a married couple, and Minseok was missing his wife. 

Sighing deeply, he flopped backward on the bed and opened his YouTube app. Fans had been making ship videos of them since they first debuted and he had a playlist of his favorite videos. Opening a compilation of Jongdae’s hottest moments, Minseok settled deeper into the bedding. He paused at a scene of Jongdae singing Uprising in a sleeveless shirt. His veins on his neck were popping up, the sleeve hole was gaping open and giving a peek inside to his muscled torso. Minseok stared at the picture and with his free hand began trailing his fingertips down his own bare abs, the tent in his sweats giving a twitch in approval. He quickly flipped to his own video gallery and pulled up his favorite video, Jongdae sleeping in his bed and Minseok waking him up. As Minseok watched the half-naked Jongdae stirring from sleep and leaning into his hand, his breathing became heavier. He groaned in unison with the video Jongdae as he finally wrapped his free hand around his aching erection. Minseok closed his eyes when the video ended and dropped his phone to the bed. Bringing both hands to his hot flesh, he let his mind carry him away to a place where Jongdae’s hands and mouth replaced his own.

\--

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo sighed heavily, “would you stop pacing and just sit down.” “But he hasn’t called me once since he left Soo,” Jongdae complained, “why Soo? WHHYYYY?” Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed with Jongin sleeping curled next to him. “Why don’t you just call him,” Kyungsoo was beyond exasperated by this point. “I can’t,” Jongdae finally sat down at the foot of the bed, hanging his head low, “you didn’t see the look he gave me before he left. Like he wanted me to self-combust.” Chanyeol walked into the room with a plate of snacks and sat down on Kyungsoo’s other side, “who’s combusting?” “Baby,” Kyungsoo gently patted Jongin’s head. When he looked up Chanyeol fed him a piece of fruit, taking care to wipe the small drop of juice with his thumb, which he then licked. Jongdae still couldn’t believe how normal the scene in front of him felt and it reminded him of the display between Baekhyun and Sehun. “Umm, this is probably a dumb question,” he began, “but who else is dating someone?” Chanyeol started laughing but was quickly shushed by Kyungsoo. “You and Minseok Hyung are the only two that have yet to get your shit together,” Kyungsoo said. “So, then Sehun and Baekhyun are actually together,” Jongdae asked. “And Yixing Hyung and Joonmyun Hyung,” Jongin added, “those two are the most recent. Joonmyun Hyung had a hard time recovering from Kris Hyung.” “I still can’t believe you had no clue…” Chanyeol laughed before Kyungsoo stuffed food into his mouth. “That we’re all fucking each other,” Jongin finished.

Jongdae’s phone couldn’t have picked a better time to ring and he bolted from the room. “Hello,” he said, not even bothering to check who it was first. “Come to my room now,” Baekhyun said before quickly hanging up. Jongdae stood in the hallway staring down at his phone for a minute before he heard a door open behind him. Turning around he saw Sehun walking out of Baekhyun’s room. As he passed Jongdae he patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Jongdae took a deep breath and walked into Baekhyun’s open door. “Hyung,” he said as he walked in and saw Baekhyun sitting at his desk. “Good,” Baekhyun was on the phone and motioned for him to sit on the bed. “Sure thing,” Baekhyun continued, “that is no trouble Hyung. I got it covered.” Jongdae began scrolling through twitter as Baekhyun finished his call. “Sorry about that,” Baekhyun finally turned toward him smiling. “It’s alright Hyung,” Jongdae replied. “I have something for you,” Baekhyun grabbed something small from his desk and held out his hand. Jongdae held out his hand as well and Baekhyun dropped a flash drive into it. “Umm,” Jongdae looked down at the small drive in his hand. “That has a video on it,” Baekhyun motioned toward the drive, “you can’t let anyone else see it and after you watch it, delete it.” “Hyung,” Jongdae was getting very nervous all of a sudden. “I would also only watch it in private… with head phones on,” Baekhyun turned back to his computer, “you can thank me later. Now… get out.”  
\--

Jongdae slammed his laptop shut and ripped out his earbuds, “what the hell.” His whole body was ten degrees hotter than a few minutes ago and he could tell that his face was scarlet. He slowly opened the laptop and logged back on. There it was, frozen on his screen, an image he only thought he would see in his dreams. Minseok was mid-body roll, wearing only Jongdae’s favorite sweat pants, slung low on his hips. He must have been at an event earlier because he still had full makeup on. Jongdae took a deep breath, replaced his earbuds and played the video. Minseok was dancing to an English song called ‘Pony’ and the sinful bass sank deep into Jongdae’s body. The camera was set up on a chair in front of the large mirrors and Minseok was performing for it. Jongdae had never seen anything so erotic before. Minseok was thrusting his hips, rolling his body, grinding the floor, and Jongdae was leaning in closer and closer to the screen. He didn’t know when he had pushed down his sweats, wrapped his hand around his thick erection, or started moaning Minseok’s name. On screen Minseok had begun walking toward the camera and dropped to his knees in front of it. Giving a dark, sultry look to the camera, he bit his lip and ran a hand down his chest, throwing his head back and moaning Jongdae’s name as his hand disappeared past the chiseled V and into those impossibly low sweats. Jongdae came hard in his own hand, throwing his head back in pleasure and calling out Minseok’s name. Slumping forward and panting, Jongdae looked with hooded eyes at the screen. Minseok’s image was frozen on the final frame, his neck stretched, throat fully exposed with a bead of sweat suspended just below his Adam’s apple. He reached for the tissue box on his desk and when he looked back up at the screen a new image caught his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this story so far. See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

The apartment was dark and silent as Minseok slipped off his shoes, he mentally thanked for Baekhyun taking everyone out to eat so he could get home and decompress alone. He loved the members deeply but he wasn’t always the best company when he was in a bad mood, and he was definitely in a bad mood today. During the conversation a few hours ago he pleaded with Baekhyun to get everyone out of the house for a few hours and Baekhyun had readily agreed. Minseok had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t ask what Jongdae was doing, but then he heard Jongdae in the background and his gut twisted uncomfortably tight. It had been a little over three weeks since he heard Jongdae’s voice, not on a recording, and he missed it. Baekhyun must have heard the tremble in his voice because he reaffirmed that he had everything covered and they hung up. 

He stopped at the laundry room and dropped off his clothes and slid the empty bag into the storage closet before taking his shower bag and backpack to his room. Walking down the hall he heard a slight noise and stopped moving, his ears on high alert for another sound. He heard a moan and slowly crept toward the sound, someone had stayed behind and Minseok started to feel those familiar butterflies as another moan settled into his heart and ignited his blood. 

He gently set his things on the floor and slid over to the door that was hiding the passionate noise. As he reached for the handle, his name huskily brushed his ears, and his hand gripped the handle tightly. The siren was calling to him, burning every inch of his flesh as he heard the panting and moaning coming from behind the door. He turned the handle and let the door open silently and reveal the fiery scene it was concealing. 

Jongdae was slouched down in his computer chair, with his back to the door. His head was thrown back on the headrest and sweat was glistening on his strained neck. The sinful noise that came out of his lips held Minseok rooted to the spot, quickening his own breathing and causing his pants to get tighter. 

Looking at the screen of Jongdae’s computer caused his heart to skip a beat. Jongdae was watching him. But not just any video of him, the most private thing he had in this world. And he knew exactly who gave it to him… ‘Fucking Baekhyun’ he cursed internally. 

“Minseok… Min… Minseok,” Jongdae moaned out and Minseok knew he just got off because of the change in his tone. 

Jongdae slumped forward and grabbed a tissue to clean his hand. Minseok could see the bright red spread across Jongdae’s neck and the smell of sex flooded down to his lungs. He stared at Jongdae’s heaving shoulders as he cleaned himself, his head tilted back up from his lap and then he went rigid. Minseok could see his face in the monitor, and those eyes were staring straight at him in shock. 

Jongdae broke contact first and scrambled to get his pants up and the laptop shut but Minseok was done holding back. He was behind Jongdae in a heartbeat and threw the chair out of the way, grabbing Jongdae and roughly flinging him to Jongdae’s bed.

“Hyung,” Jongdae called out in shock.

Minseok didn’t give him a second to say anything more though and promptly claimed his mouth. He kissed him hard, pulling every ounce of air and doubt from inside him. When he felt that he had pulled any possible objection from Jongdae, he finally moved from Jongdae’s mouth to his gorgeous neck and licked a thick stripe from collar bone to ear.

“Say yes Jongdae,” Minseok whispered gruffly, “please, say yes.”

Jongdae’s hands were gripping his biceps hard and his harsh breathing filled the room. Minseok was using every ounce of self-control as he gently kissed Jongdae’s neck and ear, waiting for that one small yes.

Minseok wasn’t expecting to hear a small sob come from the now trembling body below him and he sat up quickly. Jongdae was still clutching his sleeves so he couldn’t get up all the way but he could clearly see the tears rolling down Jongdae’s cheeks.

“Chennie,” Minseok called out to him, “I’m sorry… Oh God… Chennie… please say something.”

“P… please… min… seok…” Jongdae stuttered.

Fear flooded Minseok, “I’m here… Chennie, I’m so sorry, I thought… I mean I walked in and thought…”

Minseok tried to get up again but Jongdae’s eyes widened in panic, “Please Hyung.”

Minseok let Jongdae pull him back down and wrap his arms around him, putting his head in Minseok’s neck. Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae as best he could and held him close, “It’s okay Jongdae, I’m here.” Minseok held him as his gentle sobs settled and Jongdae had begun to give his neck little kisses.

“I love you,” Jongdae breathed into Minseok’s neck.

“I love you too,” Minseok whispered into his hair. “God you had me so worried,” he sighed heavily and let his body sag more onto Jongdae’s. 

Jongdae laughed and hugged Minseok tighter. “I was just so surprised and happy.” 

“That’s one hell of a way to show it,” Minseok replied, “almost gave me a heart attack.”

Jongdae was no longer paying attention to what he was saying though and had begun to take advantage of finally having Minseok in his arms like this. Jongdae latched on to Minseok’s and sucked the smooth skin harshly. Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat, “Jongdae… um… what are you doing.”

“Trying to get back to what we were doing before my emotions went crazy,” Jongdae spoke into softly as a hand snaked under Minseok’s shirt. 

Minseok raised up again and looked down at Jongdae in disbelief, “are you serious right now?” Minseok never thought he was going to hear those words and he was stunned for a moment, looking down at the love of his life’s blushing face. 

“Please Minseok Hyung,” Jongdae looked up at Minseok shyly, “Please fuck me.”

Minseok didn’t need to be asked twice and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, this time not so rushed. Kissing down Jongdae’s neck, he slipped a hand under Jongdae’s shirt and roughly rolled his thumb across a hard nipple. “I think I like the sound of you begging,” he purred as he ran his hand down Jongdae’s chest to his hips and grabbed roughly. “Too bad I am too impatient to play today.”

Minseok’s agility was astounding and within the span of a few breaths, they were both stripped naked and flipped on the bed with Jongdae straddling Minseok’s lap. Minseok was holding him close and kneading his hands into the firm flesh of Jongdae’s ass. Jongdae was peppering his chest, neck and face with kisses and grinding down on Minseok. 

“Please tell me you have lube and condoms,” Minseok asked between kisses.

“Yes,” he sighed and scrambled off the bed to his dresser and grabbed the small box and bottle. When he got back to the bed Minseok didn’t allow him to climb back on top though and positioned Jongdae below himself.

“This is probably dumb to ask now, but do you want me to top,” Minseok asked but continued to run his hands along Jongdae’s body. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae grabbed his hands, “if you don’t get inside me soon I am going to…”

\--

Minseok woke to the sound of the door opening and looked at the clock on the wall before glaring at the Cheshire grin plastered on Baekhyun’s face.

“Good Homecoming surprise, Hyung,” he laughed.

“Very good,” Minseok answered, glancing down at the sleeping face of Jongdae. “However, we are going to have a serious talk about your damn habit of going through other people’s things.”

“Oh, I think I hear manager calling me,” and Baekhyun bolted down the hallway.

Minseok snuggled back down into the bed and pulled the blanket up. Jongdae snuggled more into his side, “remind me to thank Baekhyun for having such shitty habits,” he whispered to Minseok. 

“Only after I beat him can you thank him,” Minseok chuckled, kissing him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. If you have a ship you would like to see, set in the "Idol Universe" they live in, please leave a comment. I would love to see what you want to read next. As always thank you for your support!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. As always, if you have any ship requests let me know.


End file.
